Birthday
by donggroo
Summary: It was Yoongi's birthday but no one seemed to remember nor work would go down the hill. He still needed to finish a pile of works, oh, and don't forget to mention he kept on messing up his mixtape. But who knew his friends would come to eat with something else other than the delivery food?


23::15 P.M, March 8th, 2016

Yoongi was laying on his bed, playing with his phone, while waiting for his friends to come and then they would order some food.

Yoongi was actually working on his mixtape, but stopped half way because he couldn't find inspiration. He texted Namjoon, who was his partner on the music industry, and asked if he and the guys were free. Namjoon agreed to come to his apartment since he just got off of his office and was actually going to contact Yoongi for a drink.

The bell rang, followed by the sound of someone entering the pin of his apartment lock door. Yoongi didn't even bother to look at the guest since it was obviously the boys; they all shared the same pin number.

"Hyuuuuuuung," called Hoseok, one of the closest to Yoongi. Everyone came without a hitch and smiled seeing Yoongi in his trademark pose. Seokjin shook his head, seeing how messy the room was and how tired Yoongi looked.

Hoseok plopped himself next to Yoongi, Namjoon put down a plastic bag with beer cans and some snacks on the coffee table, Jungkook and Jimin sat down in front of Yoongi's computer, analyzing his work silently, Taehyung sat down next to the bed, and Seokjin decided to go to the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"You okay?" asked Namjoon, taking off his coat and threw it to the sofa. Whenever Yoongi couldn't finish his work, he would always be in a bad mood and it wasn't easy to cheer him up.

"Fine, but I don't know if my work turns out good enough," Yoongi said in a gloomy voice. Namjoon looked at Jungkook, sending him a sign to play the mixtape. Jungkook nodded and press the enter button.

A powerful yet slow beat played in the background, Seokjin came out from the kitchen, still wearing apron and the rubber gloves. His face turned out bright listening to his younger brother's art work.

"Hey, I like this one," said Seokjin as he took off his rubber gloves. He sat down next to Namjoon, nodding his head following the beat.

"So you've been working this for sometime now?" asked Jungkook, pressing the pause button and trying to take a look at the arrangement.

"Yeah, it's been, 4 months? And I'm not making progress," Yoongi answered, he showed his sulky face. Hoseok tried to cheer him up but when Yoongi was in a bad mood, it would take some time to get him on the track again.

"Ayeeeee, don't be like that hyung. It's really nice! I love it so far, I think you just need some more time. Don't be to rushed," Jimin said. He gave his killer smile, in order to melt his brother's heart, but that didn't seem to work either.

"Well, ideas can come when you're feeling full, right? You can't think straight when you're hungry, so should we order now? We can work on the mixtape together while waiting for our order," Taehyung spoke in his dialect.

"Stop talking in dialect you rascal," Namjoon intercepted. "But that's a good idea. What do you guys want?"

"Chicken! Half-half!"

"Spaghetti!"

"I want chinese food tho."

"Chicken sounds good."

"Okay, so chicken, spaghetti and Chinese food? You want to order them all?" asked Yoongi, ready to make a call.

"There are seven of us, it would be fine. If we can finish them, you can save them for tomorrow's breakfast," said Taehyung, his gummy smile showed.

"Kay then, I'm gonna make a call so be quite."

Yoongi walked to the bathroom, trying to get some peace to order the food.

"Hey, you didn't forget to get the cake, right?" Namjoon held himself not to scream at Jungkook. Jungkook nodded himself, trying to make his brothers to trust him a little bit more. Seokjin hurriedly prepared the beer and snacks in the kitchen so he could bring them out easily and unsuspiciously. Taehyung and Jimin were ready with their presents, they managed to slip in without Yoongi noticing. To be honest, Yoongi was an ignorant boy from the start and it could be worse when he wasn't interested or in a bad mood. Jungkook calmly stayed at his spot, trying to avoid his brothers' yelling.

"Chinese food will arrive in 10 minutes or so," said Yoongi, came out from the bathroom looking tired. Namjoon hummed an okay as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Do you still have the perfume I asked you?" Namjoon asked from the bathroom.

Yoongi seemed to can't recall it. "Oh, yeah, it's in the sink. The one from your favorite brand, right?"

"Yeah, that one. Can I keep it? You didn't use it anyway," Namjoon asked, more like pleading.

Yoongi hummed an okay as he threw himself next to Hoseok, getting back to his favorite pose. Hoseok nudged him, trying to get his attention. "What do you want?" Yoongi coldly stared at Hoseok.

"Nothing, just bored."

Yoongi got back to his phone, but this time, Taehyung was being annoying by laughing loudly. "You're being too loud, Taehyung. The neighbour would come to protest again like the last time so keep it down."

Again, he said it coldly. Seokjin wasn't happy with Yoongi's act, but he tried to keep it cool.

They stayed in an awkward situation for 5 minutes until the doorbell rang. "That doesn't seem like our order, Yoongi said ours are in 10 minutes," Jungkook raised a brow as he took a glance at the clock.

"I'll go get it!"

Namjoon hurriedly came out of the bathroom to get the door. Seokjin followed behind him, as he gave a signed to Jungkook to get ready in the kitchen.

"I don't think that's a delivery man either, I don't remember you ordered something online," Hoseok got up from the bed. He stole a glance at Yoongi, "no reaction. Good."

The light suddenly went out, as a soft hum came close from the front door.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, to our genius, Min Yoongi! Happy birthday to you!"

Namjoon and Seokjin came in to the room with a birthday cake, the candles, showed the number 24, were lit up. Hoseok sang the loudest, as Jimin and Taehyung clapped happily while singing along. Yoongi was dumbfounded, he was still laying but with his mouth wide open, couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Quickly make a wish a blow the candle," said Jimin, smiling from ear to ear. Taehyung was ready with the paper flowers and Jungkook with his string sprayer.

As Yoongi blew out the candle, the light came back on. Taehyung randomly threw the paper flower and so did Jungkook, spraying all over the room.

"What the hell are you planning? What the hell!"

Yoongi was still dumfounded, but he couldn't hide the smile and happiness from his face. Hoseok gave him a high-five, "we thought about this for a week, I'm more than glad you liked the surprise."

Seokjin seemed more pleased than Yoongi, he grabbed him and congratulated him. Namjoon took out his present and successfully handed it to the birthday boy.

"I got this for you because I know you need one, for a mood-booster," Namjoon proudly explained his present. It was a very nice headphone, the newest in the market. Yoongi was so pleased, his lips trembled as he said thank you.

"We all got presents for you, you can open it now," Hoseok said, as he took out a box of branded shoes. "I got this with Taehyung."

Yoongi opened the box, only to find out that it was a pack of fresh mackerel. He seemed down, but laughed along with the other. That was so stupid and the smell wasn't a joke.

"And I got this while thinking what's most practical thing, and in your favorite color," Jimin said. He handed an unwrapped present, a knit sweater with the price-tag still hanging.

"I'll give you some token so we can play game together," Jungkook smiled pitily. He seemed a bit worried because he couldn't get a proper birthday gift for his brother.

"I'll let you go since you're our youngest and you're having a hard time at your part time job. And I'll definitely kill you," Yoongi smirked, giving Jungkook a pat on his head.

The doorbell rang as they opened the present, their food came in the right time.

"Should we just waste ourselves tonight?" Seokjin laughed, everyone looked so happy at the idea.

"And the party begin!" They shouted, everyone started to dig in the blueberry cake and didn't forget the beer.

Yoongi was more than pleased. Even though he lived far away from his family who didn't support his career, he still got his friends who were like family to him. He was so grateful he could spend his second birthday in a strange city with his second family. His 24th birthday was so blessed with so much happiness and warmth.


End file.
